Aquamarine (Cartoon Parody)
Aquamarine, known by herself as The Best, is the overall secondary antagonist of the Cartoon Network's television series, Cartoon Parody. She was introduced as the main antagonist of its television film, "Wanted!". She is a Homeworld Gem and high ranking court member who serves under Blue Diamond, as well as Steven's archenemy after Jasper's redemption. She is voiced by Della Saba. History Nothing is known about Aquamarine's past in Homeworld other than the fact that she finally trapped all the humans in the ship, having previously kidnapping the missing children that Uncle Grandpa listed on earlier (Dexter, Dee Dee, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Billy, Mandy, Mac, Juniper Lee, Flapjack, Finn, the Hanna-Barbera-created SWAT Kats, and Clarence) inside of her body. Aquamarine and Topaz are first seen, approaching Onion, followed by them this time approaching Sadie. After Steven realizes that Onion, Lars, Sadie, and Jamie have all gone missing, he finds Aquamarine, who asks him if he is "My Dad". Upon not realizing that Steven is not who she is looking for, Aquamarine flies off before he can get any answers from her. Steven then tells the Crystal Gems and Connie about Aquamarine and how she is supposedly looking for her Dad, confusing all of them, as Gems do not have parents. After splitting up, Steven and Connie manage to find Aquamarine in the woods, and, although Connie offers to help her find her Dad, she replies by angrily stating that she isn't looking for "Her Dad", but rather "My Dad", Greg Universe. As soon as Connie states her name, Aquamarine happily flies around and tells Topaz that she "found a Connie", revealing that Topaz has trapped all of the missing people inside of her body. Topaz soon reveals that she is actually a Gem Fusion, unfusing and refusing herself over Connie in order to trap her, and when Steven tries to attack, Aquamarine takes out her Wand, forms a bubble around Steven and slams him into a tree, knocking him out. As Topaz and her walk off, Aquamarine casually states that their job is so easy, Topaz really could've done it all by herself. Steven tells the Crystal Gems about Aquamarine and Topaz, terrifying Pearl, who realizes that they were personally sent by Blue and Yellow Diamond to get humans for the human zoo. To make matters worse, Garnet and Amethyst realize that, should Aquamarine and Topaz reach their ship, Steven's friends will be gone forever since Navy stole their ship. Upon getting a picture showing Funland from Connie, Steven and the Gems head there and confront Aquamarine and Topaz. The Gems try to get Aquamarine and Topaz to release Steven's friends. However, they refuse, revealing that Steven's friends are being captured because they were all on a list created by Peridot 5XG after Steven told her about his friends when she was still aligned with Homeworld, also unintentionally revealing that "My Dad" is actually Steven's father Greg, as he referred to him by that at the time. The Gems then try to fight Aquamarine and Topaz, however, they find themselves unable to do so because of both Aquamarine's wand and the fact that the fight would endanger the lives of the humans. In a disturbing twist, after realizing how much they value the humans, Aquamarine states that Blue Diamond never said to bring the Humans back alive, and has Topaz attempt to crush Jamie's skull, forcing the Crystal Gems to back down. In an attempt to save everyone, Greg then tells Aquamarine that he is "My Dad", which she shrugs off due to desiring to get off the planet as soon as possible. Aquamarine then starts to pilot her ship and prepares to fly back to the Zoo, however, Steven manages to use his Bubble Shield to blow apart Topaz and free everyone, frustrating her. Just as Alexandrite manages to catch the ship and everyone (sans Lars) tries to jump to safety, Aquamarine uses her wand to freeze everyone in place and taunts Steven for his futile efforts. Knowing the that he has no other option, Steven confesses and reveals himself as the Gem who started the rebellion and shattered Pink Diamond, Rose Quartz, causing Aquamarine and Topaz to abandon their original mission and capture Steven instead, flying off to the Gem Homeworld with him, while everybody in Beach City except for Sadie believed that Steven is dead and even made a memorial service for him. At the trial, Aquamarine taunts "Rose Quartz" by stating that shattering him isn't the worst thing the Diamonds can do to him, although Steven doesn't care, as all his friends are safe. Just then, Topaz finds Lars hiding inside the ship and Steven tries to call of their deal, however, Aquamarine doesn't care in the slightest and continues taunting Steven. Aquamarine then sends Topaz to fix a problem with the ship's engine. Later, Aquamarine flies down to see what is taking Topaz so long and becomes enraged after catching her in the act of trying to put Lars in an escape pod (as Topaz had overheard Steven and Lars confronting their fears and insecurities, revealing that she can speak and actually hates hurting others). As Topaz tries to explain what she is doing to no success, Steven tells Aquamarine to confront her fears/insecurities, stating that she probably acts mean to compensate for feeling weak, which only infuriates her even further. Aquamarine fires her Wand, Topaz dodges and grabs a Gem-Destabilizer, slamming her to the wall and threatening to use the weapon on her, however, she asks Topaz if she is going to walk up to the Diamonds with her Gem in hand, causing her to break down and realize that she shouldn't have tried to defy the Diamonds. Aquamarine then gets back up and tells Topaz, should she remember to focus on their mission, they will never speak about what happened again, before arriving at Homeworld and delivering Steven and Lars. Samurai Jack comes to the scene and manages to stab Aquamarine's gem and poofs her with it as well. In "Bluebird", Steven meets a new gem on Earth named Bluebird. After Amethyst asks Steven to introduce himself to the gem, Steven feels threatened and believes that the gem is a fusion of Aquamarine and Eyeball Ruby. The next morning, Steven discovers that Bluebird as about to drop Greg and revealed themselves that they were cast out to Earth for revenge on Steven as they unfuse and reveal themselves to Steven, much to his shock. Ruby also reveals that she brought Aquamarine to life by stealing Steven's healing powers, much to his anger. Aquamarine grabs Greg by the leg and threatens Steven that he'll drop "My dad" unless he listens to her demands. Fortunately, Greg grabs Eyeball's chisel and cuts his hair off, prompting Steven to tell Greg to get inside. Aquamarine and Eyeball struggle to fuse and Steven fight them, but they were able to fuse into Bluebird again and begin to kill Steven. Before Bluebird can attack Steven, Alexandrite shows up and stomps on Bluebird, Bluebird unfuses, and Steven asks if they are okay. Aquamarine attempts to redeem herself, but she successfully fools Steven as she and Eyeball Ruby fly off into the sky. Quotes Gallery Auau.png|Aquamarine, without wand tumblr_oqmt67Bdzn1rjo3hlo1_r1_400.png Cartoon Parody - Aquamarine and the other villains.png Aquamarine_and_Eyrball_Ruby_23.png Trivia *Aquamarine's design is strangely similar to Pan-dora's. *It is unknown if Aquamarine's primary Weapon, her Wand, is actually a Gem Weapon or Homeworld technology, as she is not seen pulling it out of her Gem, but rather her hair. **The way her weapon functions is almost identical to Syndrome's Gauntlets in The Incredibles. *One of the Great North Gem Monsters is apparently an Aquamarine as well. *Aquamarine is one of the four antagonists in the series to actually die onscreen, alongside Strike, Lord Boxman and Jealousy. Likely, Aquamarine has the distinction of being the first antagonist in Steven Universe to be explicitly killed. *A theory suggests that in the past; Aquamarine succeeded in collect all of the humans and transport them to the Human Zoo, having previously kidnaps and collects the other CN kids listed by Uncle Grandpa (Dexter, Dee Dee, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Billy, Mandy, Mac, Juniper Lee, Flapjack, Finn, the Hanna-Barbera-created SWAT Kats, Clarence, and K.O.) for profit. *Her actions in "Bluebird" arguably make her the evilest villain in the series to date. *Aquamarine arguably serves as the true main antagonist of Steven Universe since, while it was Jasper who revealed the existence of Pink Diamond, Aquamarine drives the plot of the rest of the seasons by having Steven confess who he is and having him taken to Homeworld, which would cause Steven to fight against the Diamonds and redeem them. She also serves as the secondary antagonist of the entire series, due to her wanting to kill Steven. Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Weaklings Category:Immortals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Cheater Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Genderless Category:Egotist Category:Mischievous Category:Fighter Category:Trickster Category:Homicidal Category:Blackmailers Category:Successful Category:One-Man Army Category:Military Category:Aliens Category:Elementals Category:Xenophobes Category:Stalkers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Humanoids Category:Greedy Category:Cartoon Parody Villains Category:Disney Villains